


A Heroic Stance for the Movie Poster

by jenna_thorn



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - business start up.<br/>For the prompt: The Mummy Series, Rick/Evie/Ardeth, in another lifetime</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heroic Stance for the Movie Poster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts).



“Now you’re second guessing? We just made him an offer!”

“I’m not second guessing, Arnie, I’m just ..” she impatiently tugged her hair back behind her ear. “We’ve been .. since school, and I…oh Hell, I’m just…”

He caught her hands in his. She let him, but didn’t meet his eye. “Evie, it’s been you and me since Stanford. We can do this, but we need someone to take the marketing side, and he can do that.”

“You were perfectly –“

“Awful, and awkward, and you know it. I can do the code, and there is no one better on this earth than you at the backside, and –“

She pulled her hands from his to flap them irritably. “I know, I know. You’re right.” She glared at him from over her glasses. “I hate it when you’re right.”

He leaned back and grinned. “Shame it happens so often.” He glanced at his smartphone. “He’s accepted.”

“He’s going to take over. This is important, Arnie.”

“We won’t let him. Rick’s going to stand in front of us and look pretty for the customers, and you and I will stand behind him and do the real work.”

“Sounds like a movie poster.”

“Appropriate. We’re gonna save the world, Evie, you and me, and now Rick.”

“Or at least IPO.”

“You sound like your brother.”

“Heaven forbid.”


End file.
